The invention relates to dolls having movable joints formed between a main body portion of the doll and limbs thereof, the separate component parts being linkable together, and a resilient outer skin covering at least the joints and holding these in position.
This type of doll is known from German Pat. Specification No. 1603608. The substantially rigid component limbs are however not entirely covered with a general coating. Apart from that, the known dolls with movable joints feel hard to the touch because of the rigidity of the component parts, so that there is a certain unnaturalness because of the stability to pressure.
In German Pat. Specification No. 2504737 is disclosed a doll with movable joints, which has no cover but whose component parts are sealed in a water-tight manner. Flanges provided on the body and corresponding cut-back portions on the limbs are tightly sealed by sliding partitioning means lying one upon the other. The latter are provided with sealable inlets so that water is prevented from penetrating from possible bathing of the doll. Since with this doll, it is a question of an entirely different type of jointing assembly, the question of liquid-or gas-tight filling means does not arise.